the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Abracadabra
Abracadabra '''is a song originally by Jessie J. It was featured in Love/Hate, the second episode of the first series. The song is sung by The Spotlight Stealers to try and recruit more members. Lyrics '''Nemo I don't wanna be the reason We don't get down So I'ma let you do the leading And follow you now Willow See, I don't usually do this But you're bringing me out All the doubts I had have gone away When you're touching me I'm not afraid Amy (Hinton & Jordan) (No this ain't going away, here to stay) I just wanna be your girl, your girl (I can be all you want, will you say?) I just wanna be your girl, yeah The Spotlight Stealers 'Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Dakota You're bringing out all the colours No more black and white You won the race and got the gold So here I am, we're good to go Narise (Ben & Brandon) (No this ain't going away, here to stay) I just wanna be your girl, your girl (I can be all you want, will you say?) I just wanna be your girl, yeah The Spotlight Stealers 'Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Harrison & Olivia I don't wanna take my time I don't wanna wait in line I just want you by side Come and give me what I like Epiphany & Skylar I don't wanna take my time I don't wanna wait in line I just want you by side Come and give me what I like The Spotlight Stealers 'Cause you got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra You got my heart on lock, it's so unreal you know Don't want this to stop, you're so damn keepable Feel your magic touch, it's unbelievable I gotta have you, like abracadabra Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Spotlight Stealers Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Songs Sung By Willow Dobrev Category:Songs Sung By Amy Manning Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Jordan Blue Category:Songs Sung By Dakota Pearce Category:Songs Sung By Narise Ersando Category:Songs Sung By Benjamin Pierce Category:Songs Sung By Brandon Day Category:Songs Sung By Harrison Sanders Category:Songs Sung By Olivia Shanton Category:Songs Sung By Epiphany Marlez Category:Songs Sung By Skylar Jablonski Category:Songs